


allure

by PinkJasMink



Series: Kinky Box Series [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sounding, Urethral Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:33:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29464302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkJasMink/pseuds/PinkJasMink
Summary: "You're such a pervert," Levi huffs, breathless, but clearly unbothered.Erwin smirks in response, knowing it's a compliment coming from Levi."Clearly."
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Erwin Smith
Series: Kinky Box Series [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/602731
Comments: 5
Kudos: 50





	allure

Levi is not the kind of person to give in easily, Erwin knows that. And though he has not _actively_ been trying to, Erwin has to admit he's tried coaxing Levi into it. It works sometimes, with things Levi is more curious about than he leads on. And Erwin just felt like, this was one of those things.

When they first did it years ago, Levi was not appalled by the idea after all. Even if he did say there was no way he'd let Erwin do it to him. It was only the first time though, when they wanted to try it out. Something new. Since then- it's found a way in. Something they do for the pleasure because Erwin ended up liking it more than he originally thought he would. It was an intriguing idea, yes, but he did not think he would like it _that much_. Then again, maybe that's not surprising at all. Levi certainly did not seem surprised.

Still, however, Levi never tried it _himself_ , in that sense. He never even said why, which is why Erwin figured, it's not something he would absolutely hate. He just needed some convincing, for whatever reason. Erwin isn't sure he could figure that one out even after all this time, but that doesn't bother him. It's something he quite likes about Levi, as a matter of fact.

All that aside however, it seems, Levi has finally been swayed. Perhaps by Erwin's little encouragements, perhaps by his own mind. It doesn't really matter. What matters is that Levi did tell Erwin he wanted to try it after all. What really matters is him looking scandalously sexy when he comes back from his shower.

Naturally, Levi has not bothered to put on any clothes, nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist, but he leaves it by the door when he makes his way to the bed. Erwin greets him with open arms, pulling Levi into a fast kiss before he's even fully on the bed.

He's already horny- Erwin saw, and he can feel the desire on Levi's skin when he slides a hand across his side, feeling out his shape. Erwin can't say he needs the time either. In fact, he's been having a hard time waiting. So he's thankful when Levi makes quick work of his clothes, unsurprised by Erwin's throbbing anticipation. Perhaps he's even playing it a little dirty here, grabbing for Erwin's cock as soon as his clothes are out of the way.

It does work to distract Erwin for a moment, the pleasure running up his spine when Levi starts jerking him off, lips on his neck. It's enough to make Erwin's eyes flutter, a moan slipping past his lips. He almost wants to forget and just let this play out, but really, he can't miss this opportunity.

It takes a certain amount of willpower to pry Levi off, but he goes easily enough, moving when Erwin does, pliant when Erwin switches their positions, hovering over Levi instead.

"Are you sure?" Erwin asks him then, because he couldn't do it without making sure. Levi knows that too, nodding without even rolling his eyes.

"Yeah I'm sure," he says. "You always tell me about how good it feels."

"That never made you want to try it before though," Erwin says, smirking because he can tell Levi _is_ a little nervous. But that's okay- Erwin was too, back then. But back then, they had no experience with it either. Now they do- even if Erwin has never done it to someone else. He can't imagine it will be much different though.

"Just get on with it," Levi huffs, sounding less annoyed than Erwin presumes he wants to. But he doesn't mind. He just kisses Levi again, not missing out on a bit of foreplay before getting to it.

Erwin finds himself surprised though, about how it feels to be on the _giving side_ , so to speak. Levi has gotten quite good at it, naturally. He's always very smooth about it, managing to do most of the preparations on the side while he's riling Erwin up for the event. It's a skill Erwin does not possess just yet, so he has to stop to put on the gloves, hyper aware of Levi's eyes on him.

"You're quite smooth, when you do this," Erwin lets Levi know, smirking at him. "I never realised."

"I've got some practice," Levi mutters, but smirks back. It does give Erwin the chills, and when he glances to the side, he does almost feel a little sad to miss out. But he knows it's going to be worth it.

Levi scoots up a little when Erwin reaches for the lube, not quite sitting up, but raising his head enough to see. Erwin wonders, briefly, if this is how he looked the first time they did this, excited, but also a little scared. Not that there's anything to worry about.

Levi lets out a breath when Erwin wraps a hand around his cock, his eyes darting to watch every move Erwin makes. He starts trembling with it when Erwin slides his hand across his length, shivering a little when Erwin pours some more lube onto the tip of his cock.

Erwin watches it all with a soft tingle in his back, finally reaching for the toy Levi displayed so neatly for him. He just couldn't help himself. It's cute, really, Erwin thinks, but he doesn't dwell on the thought. He just pours more lube, finding he knows this part well enough. When he brings the toy to Levi's cock however, he does stop for another second.

It takes Levi another second, maybe two, to look up and meet Erwin's gaze, but he's still faster than Erwin can speak.

" _Yes_ ," he says, knowing what Erwin was going to as him, again. "I'm sure."

"Just checking," Erwin mumbles, smiling because he knows Levi appreciates it, but then he has no more reason to hesitate.

It's a smooth motion, Erwin finds. Really not any harder than when he does it on himself. But he is more careful, glancing at Levi through his lashes when he pushes the rod inside to make sure it doesn't hurt. For a moment, after it pushes inside, it almost looks as if it does, Levi's eyes widening a bit, a ragged breath escaping his parted lips. But he doesn't tell Erwin to stop, or even looks up at him. So Erwin pushes the toy a little deeper, carefully.

"How's it feel?" Erwin asks, remembering the first time Levi did this to him very well. And just like Erwin told him back then, Levi breathes out: "Dunno..."

It looks _hot_ though, Erwin has to say. There's just something about it that makes a shiver run up his spine. Perhaps it's the memory of how this feels for him, that strange, tingling pleasure he gets from it. Levi is still getting used to the feeling though, twitching when Erwin carefully moves the toy inside, pulling at it gently, only to push it a little deeper.

Levi hisses then, the muscles in his abdomen twitching, cock throbbing. Erwin can feel it in his hand, giving it a soft squeeze before he pushes the toy a little deeper.

"Holy shit," Levi gasps out, obviously surprised by the sensation. Erwin can't help but wanting to push it, but he gives Levi some time to catch his breath, smirking when their eyes meet.

"Feels good, no?" he mutters, catching the flush that spreads across Levi's cheeks. Maybe it helps, hearing it. Back then Erwin wasn't quite sure about it and neither he nor Levi knew what to expect. But it's a different story now.

Levi doesn't really give an answer though, he just just gasps, twitching when Erwin continues to push the toy a little deeper, still testing the waters. It feels very delicate, not quite what Erwin is used to by now, but he thinks he's doing alright. And Levi seems to be getting into it too.

He doesn't tell Erwin to stop, doesn't tell him to wait. He just stares, eyes blown, lips apart. He curses and shivers when Erwin starts to get a little more bold with his movements, starts to carefully move the hand holding Levi's cock. It's quite the sight, Erwin has to admit, watching Levi melt like that. It's something Erwin knows he can do- but this feels different. Levi feels the pleasure in a different kind of way, his reactions simply _something else_. And Erwin can't bring himself to look away from it.

He gets so caught up in the moment, Levi has to stop him. Erwin isn't even sure why he does, but he does reach for Erwin's hand, trying to stop it from moving when he shivers and shakes, his eyes a little out of focus when Erwin finds them.

"Wait," he pants, so Erwin slows down and gives Levi some room to breathe. He was close to coming, Erwin can tell, though he's not even sure he did before. Now though, he wonders why Levi would stop him. He certainly seems to have enjoyed himself.

"Shit." Levi lets out a long breath, chest heaving when he comes down from that high, lingering somewhere in between. It gives Erwin some time to notice his own throbbing desire, the need to reach out and touch it hard to fight.

"Why'd you stop me?" Erwin finally has the mind to ask, getting Levi's attention when he nudges his thumb against the rod, pushing it a little further inside. Levi twitches and moans, but finds Erwin's eyes after, more focused now.

"Feels weird," he mutters, apparently not quite sure where to put the feeling just yet. It's cute and Erwin shifts to come closer, one hand letting go of Levi's cock so he can brace himself to kiss him. Levi takes it with hungry lips, one hand grabbing at Erwin's hair when he wants to pull away to hold him back.

"Erwin," he says, hands shaking when they start to feel him out. It makes for a bit of an awkward position, so Erwin lets go of Levi's cock entirely, noticing the shiver Levi rides out when it comes to rest against his stomach. He doesn't seem very bothered by it, though, his movements are more stiff than usual. Because Erwin did not see any reason to pull the toy back out- where's the fun in that?

It might be Levi's first time, but they have done this sort of thing plenty of times now. There's no reason to make it a focused event, no reason to make it a one-sided pleasure.

Levi seems to be thinking much the same thing, perhaps it's even why he told Erwin to stop. He likes it, clearly, but he wants more. And Erwin isn't going to say no to that. Levi got him all hot and bothered writhing on the sheets like that, and though it is slow and careful, Erwin does not miss Levi opening his legs for him.

Erwin does slip the gloves off then, knowing a new pair is just centimetres away. It feels better like that, touching Levi with his bare skin, feeling how hot he is, noticing that thin layer of sweat. Levi acts as if he's starved for the touch, shaking and trembling when Erwin lets his fingers slide, pushing Levi's legs a little further apart yet when his lips dip down onto his neck.

He kisses a trail down over Levi's throat when he makes the room, nuzzling at the soft hairs on Levi's chest before giving his perked up nipples some attention. Levi goes back to cursing then, pushing his chest against Erwin's lips because he wants more, so Erwin takes his time.

It's getting harder to bear for him too though, cock throbbing when Levi is just begging for it. So Erwin reaches back for the lube, shifting so he can slide a hand between Levi's legs and push a finger into him.

Levi's muscle gives easily, so easily in fact, Erwin can push a second in right away. It's hardly tight, and Erwin smiles against Levi's skin because he knows exactly what that means.

"You expected to get this horny?" Erwin asks, easing his lips off Levi's nipple to look up at him. Levi hardly looks back, eyes heavy and glazed, his whole body trembling when he speaks.

"No," he admits. "But I knew I'd want you to fuck me anyway."

_That's fair_ , Erwin thinks, rumbling a laugh into his chest before he cranes back up to kiss Levi, tasting the words on his lips. It's not surprising, really, but Erwin will never get tired of hearing it anyway. Imagining Levi silently craving for him when he prepares himself under the shower. Erwin knows that feeling well.

Unsurprisingly, they make quick work of it then. Levi doesn't want to wait, and Erwin doesn't have to because he opens up so easily. Erwin isn't mad at it either, feeling quite touch-starved when he finally gets to wrap a hand around his own cock to slick it up. He could've gotten lost in that sensation, looking at Levi sprawled out on the bed, but who would he be to deny him?

"You look so good like this," Erwin murmurs, grabbing at Levi's waist to pull him closer, forcing a little yelp out of him. Levi doesn't have much to say then for a moment, lets Erwin marvel at his sight. The muscles jumping in his abdomen, the rod glistening at the tip of Levi's cock. It's slid out some since Erwin abandoned it, but Levi's cock still twitches with it. Almost as if it can sense the gaze, the thought. Surely Levi can- Erwin has no doubts when their eyes meet.

For the moment though, Erwin leaves it, reading the desperation in Levi's eyes. He can no longer wait, so Erwin pulls his legs onto his knees, and pushes inside.

It's a quick motion, a slow, but deliberate thrust, and Levi shakes for a moment, breathing out a moan Erwin can feel in his own body. And while Levi takes it in, takes a moment, Erwin reaches back for the gloves, just to be safe. Levi doesn't even notice.

He does however, notice the hand that wraps around his cock, legs shaking when the position makes it harder for him to move. He doesn't really have anywhere to go, though, clearly, he doesn't want to.

" _Oh fuck,_ " Levi's breath hitches when Erwin thumbs at the sound, pushing it back inside all the way. Erwin finds, he understands the things Levi says to him when they do this much better now. He shakes for a long moment, squeezing around Erwin's cock so hard it almost hurts. It makes Erwin wish he could freeze the moment in time, but he knows Levi would not appreciate a phone in his face right now.

It is temping though, Erwin has to admit, but then he just slides a hand over Levi's thigh to smooth over the strained muscles, watches him come down slowly.

He looks quite blown after, stray hairs sticking to his sweaty forehead, eyes shimmering. The sight alone makes Erwin's cock twitch and he parts his lips for a heavy breath.

"Look at you," he mutters, unable to hold the awe when he slides a hand across Levi's skin, as far as he can go before pulling it back to wrap a hand around Levi's thigh for some halt. To keep him from sliding when he starts to relax.

"You're such a pervert," Levi huffs, breathless, but clearly unbothered. Erwin catches him glancing at his own cock, Erwin's hand around it, the careful thumb at the tip.

"Clearly," Erwin says in response, smirking because he knows it's a compliment coming from Levi. He figured that out years ago- and Levi knows that. He parts his lips to say more, but Erwin beats him to hit, hooking his thumb into the metal ring dangling at the top of the toy to pull, hips rocking forward. Levi loses his words to the sensation, sputtering a curse and a moan, head falling back. Erwin takes it as his cue to keep going.

Levi has nothing more to say after that, he hardly even manages to curse when Erwin works up a rhythm, making up for the lack of control Levi has over his hips easily. It drives Levi up the wall surprisingly fast, the mix of pleasures clearly something he hasn't figured out how to handle. It's not that easy, Erwin knows, but he is certainly not complaining. It's exciting for him too, watching Levi like this, feeling the pleasure pulsing through his veins. It leaves Erwin not far behind, pleasure coiling in his stomach, and when Levi mewls his name, Erwin knows he's not far from finishing himself either.

Levi seems rather at a loss of what to do though, hands fisting the sheets when Erwin pushes the sound all the way back into his cock, knowing he's close. He can almost feel the pressure building, Levi's insides twitching and squeezing so hard Erwin finds it's becoming difficult to move. He rides it out though, pushing Levi just _a little_ , when he doesn't want it to end just end.

Erwin is almost there too though, and he can tell Levi is failing to hold on, so after giving it another generous push, Erwin finally has some mercy and pulls the sound out, not surprised when that's all it takes for Levi to come.

" _Er-",_ he starts, but the breath catches in his throat, coming out as a ragged moan when Levi shakes and loses it, making a mess when Erwin is too slow to grab for him. When he finally does, Levi is almost through it already, cock throbbing with the last few drops of cum Erwin tickles out. It's quite enough to tip Erwin over the edge as well, hips snapping even though he was slowing down. It makes Levi shiver, but Erwin can't help himself, riding it out with his heads in the clouds, just watching Levi take it.

It lasts for a moment too, a satisfying wave Erwin doesn't want to leave behind, but eventually has to. Levi is still trying to catch his breath. He looks properly satisfied, but also a sweaty hot mess and Erwin smiles at the sight. Levi seems too far zoned out to notice though, only lifting his gaze when Erwin carefully pulls out and lays Levi's hips back onto the mattress.

"Shit," Levi mutters then, blinking weakly. "Pervert."

"Sorry," Erwin mumbles, leaning in for a tired kiss. Levi doesn't even have the strength to swat him for the fake apology. It makes Erwin smile, and really, he could be here for hours just watching the aftermath of it. But he knows they can't.

"Do I need to carry you?" Erwin asks then, amused by the amount of annoyance he sees in Levi's eyes, still fondly remembering that first time Levi did it to him.

"Don't say it," Levi tells him then, almost as if he can read Erwin's mind. They both laugh, but make it to the bathroom eventually.

**Author's Note:**

> sad times are good times for writing  
> always wanted to write a second sounding fic, here we are. I feel like I lost some spice, but I've been told it's not as bad as I think, so here goes I guess. Idk if I could ever come back to writing fics (relatively) regularly, but my eruri flame has been rekindled as of late. I do miss tumblr for prompts tho :')  
> Maybe I'll post another fic- next year lol. Hope someone out there enjoyed it <3


End file.
